


war, not love

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Deities, F/F, Goddesses, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Triple Drabble, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Sekhmet's whiskers and pointed ears twitched as she entered the temple, startling the mortal priestesses of Enyo.
Relationships: Sekhmet (Ancient Egyptian)/Enyo (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	war, not love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatheryMinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/gifts).



Sekhmet's whiskers and pointed ears twitched as she entered the temple, startling the mortal priestesses of Enyo. The gods here took the form of humans, something Sekhmet viewed as strange, distasteful, and more than a little barbaric. However well they were able to use and manipulate these bodies, they could never shake off the clumsy gracelessness of the human animal. 

It was far better to mould oneself after an elegant feline creature. Sekhmet's sense of smell was surpassed only by Anubis' and her eyesight was superior. She could see another's movement in near complete darkness, and hear the sudden snapping of a twig half a mile away. In her own realm she had far greater power, but it always paid to ensure you had advantages in the cities of mortals.

The Temple of Ares was filled with mortals and she thought she sniffed out some demi-gods, somewhere on the premises. These Greek gods were always coupling with humans, or other beasts - each to their own, she supposed. Felines seemed to have been safe so far anyway, she thought with a low chuckle, disguised as a purr. 

She gazed upon the wooden statue erected in Enyo's honor, its features carved in her likeness and painted with garish blues, ochres, yellows and greens. Amusingly, all colours that sombre Enyo would never be seen in. She favoured the red stucco shades of the battlefield against her golden skin, brightened only by her flaming torch. The helmet had been sculpted in shining bronze and bore a thin coat of dust that made Sekhmet's blood boil. The statue that honoured Ares, her brother-consort, wore no such coat.

"Welcome, Sekhmet." She turned to greet Enyo with a bruising kiss, her fangs drawing blood from her lips and then her neck, for they made war, not love. 


End file.
